


My Ooki Taiju Theories/HCs

by chalklandingplace



Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalklandingplace/pseuds/chalklandingplace
Summary: These are some of my theories/headcanons about Ooki Taiju in no particular order.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Ooki Taiju
Series: Small Dr. Stone Theories and Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158887
Kudos: 6





	My Ooki Taiju Theories/HCs

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated Feb. 16th @ 11 PM

\- **What if Taiju often cried during the same movies despite knowing how they end?** Taiju is definitely the type to cry during movies but I bet he was a huge sucker for family and kids movies. Those had to make him cry the hardest, right? For example, he's probably seen Coco enough times to know the words to every song but as soon as "Remember Me" starts, he still bawls his eyes out for fifteen minutes--even as a teenager.

\- **What if Taiju always kicks Senku in his sleep?** It's canon that Taiju is a wild sleeper while Senku is not, which means that when they slept next to each other, Taiju has surely hit or kicked Senku in his sleep. Something tells me though that _every_ time Senku and Taiju slept next to each other during sleepovers at Senku's house, Taiju always ended up kicking or hitting him. It got to the point that they tried putting stuff in between them as a buffer but that didn't work so Senku just learned how to deal with it. Now when they sleep next to each other, the two look like opposite puzzle pieces as Senku twists his body in his sleep to avoid Taiju's flailing limbs.

\- **What if Taiju had never drunk alcohol before being petrified?** After Senku makes wine using the grapes Taiju found, the two of them sit down and drink some of it. Taiju pours himself a large jug-full and gulps it down but then immediately spits it out. It's odd considering that he had _just_ poured a huge glass and drank it as if he was going to enjoy it. Something tells me that Taiju had never had wine before and actually thought it tasted a lot like grape juice so he got overzealous and poured himself so much thinking he was going to enjoy it. It's also possible grape juice is Taiju's favorite so he was even more excited at first only to be surprised by the taste.


End file.
